


Irresistible

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, I'm nervous about this post lmao, M/M, Multi, Orgy, i tried pls be gentle w me, uhhhh idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: There's nothing better that will boost morale like finding your bandmates making out on the couch.





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanoNaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoNaga/gifts).



* * *

Taehyun, Kenta and Sanggyun were all laying together in the living room watching a film. They were laying on top of each other, Taehyun's back was pressed on Sanggyun's chest, while Kenta was nuzzled in Taehyun’s arms. Sanggyun had fallen asleep regardless of all the explosions and actions scenes that were playing, Taehyun couldn’t really blame him though, he was dozing off as well. The japanese boy meanwhile would occasionally snuggle closer to Taehyun, trying to keep the eldest awake.

The dorm was quiet, far too quiet, which made Taehyun worried. Hyunbin and Yongguk had locked themselves in their room, while Donghan was probably watching a show on his phone in their shared room. Taehyun sighed as he thought maybe morale was low. Kenta lifted his head from Taehyun’s chest and tilted it, curious.

“What’s wrong, Hyung?” He asked so sweetly. Taehyun smiled and combed his fingers through Kenta’s hair.

“Don’t you think it’s too… quiet?” He recalled how no one was even talking in the car ride on their way home, something completely uncharacteristic of their group. “I’m just worried everyone is stressed out.” Taehyun confessed.

“Maybe… But I don’t think we’d be able to get them out of their rooms…” At that moment both of their attention was caught by Sanggyun who let out a soft snore. It made Kenta chuckle, “They’re probably asleep, and if you wake them up they’ll get angry, Hyung.”

Taehyun moved his hand down to stroke Kenta’s cheek, smiling as he got an idea. “What if we wake them up with something they can’t resist?”

Kenta simply stared blankly at Taehyun, not quite understanding his shift in tone and asking, “What can’t they resist? Food?”

Taehyun’s hand moved down to gently grab Kenta’s chin, his thumb swiping across his bottom lip. Taehyun used his arm that was wrapped around the Japanese boy to push him closer, leaning in and waiting to see if Kenta now understood what he meant. Kenta’s face was a bright red almost immediately, but he didn’t pull away, instead his eyes would flicker between Taehyun’s own and his lips.

No more words were exchanged, they stared at each other for a moment before they both leaned in and started kissing. Kenta’s kisses were soft, less experienced and gentle. He would grip at Taehyun’s waist, pushing himself up to kiss the leader deeper. Taehyun took dominance over the kiss, nibbling on Kenta’s bottom lip before starting to kiss him with a certain type of hunger. It had been a while since Taehyun kissed Kenta, and the fact that they were doing it so openly, about to get caught at any moment, turned Taehyun on.

Kenta let out a sigh between their kiss, starting to settle himself between Taehyun’s legs, They kissed, just to enjoy themselves, the movie still playing in the background and they didn’t care about their original plan of waking everyone else up. Both of their cheeks were flushed and their kisses continued with small moans and breaths shared once in a while. The longer it went the hotter it became for both of them and Taehyun felt his shirt start to ride up. The leader was surprised by Kenta’s boldness but he continued kissing him, not minding and letting the younger boy take control. He took in a shaky breath when he felt both of his nipples getting pinched. Kenta opened his eyes, slightly alarmed by the sudden noise just to see Sanggyun who had suddenly woken up.

Taehyun leaned his head back against Sanggyun’s chest as his nipples continued to be played with. At this point is where Taehyun realized that Kenta was looking behind him at Sanggyun, who smirked at the Japanese boy while saying, “No one thought about waking me up for this? You two are really unfair…” Sanggyun pinched harder which made Taehyun squirm against him, “W-We..” Taehyun tried as best as he could to find an excuse but he couldn't, the words stuck on the tip of his tongue once he noticed how Kenta couldn’t peel his eyes off the two of them. To Kenta’s dismay, Sanggyun also noticed.

“You’re going to have to make it up to me, won’t you?” He said while maintaining eye contact with the Japanese boy, he didn’t have to say anything else. Kenta immediately leaned in and started kissing Sanggyun, Taehyun ending up smothered with Kenta’s chest. The two boys kissing had a different dynamic, Kenta was a lot more desperate while kissing Sanggyun. He cupped the rapper’s cheeks and leaned in even more, as if they had done this many times in the past. Sanggyun remained gentle but dominant in the kiss, giving Kenta just enough to encourage him but never enough to fully satisfy him. Taehyun felt slightly left out when Sanggyun stopped playing with his nipples, deciding to reach between Kenta’s pants and start undoing them. The Japanese boy didn’t notice until he felt his jeans and boxers slide down to his mid-thigh. He pulled away from the kiss and was about to complain about Taehyun completely exposing him in the living room but a loud moan escaped his mouth instead. He cupped his mouth and sat back on the couch. Taehyun had wrapped his hand around Kenta’s cock and was expertly jerking it. Sanggyun smiled at how adorable Kenta looked at the moment, taking in Kenta’s smaller pink cock and how pretty Taehyun’s hands looked around it. He leaned down and whispered something into Taehyun’s ear that Kenta couldn’t really hear. Kenta wasn’t really thinking at the moment, embarrassment and adrenaline made it so he could only hear his quickening heartbeat against his eardrums.

Taehyun sat up and was now face-to-face with Kenta. The elder pulled Kenta's hand away from his mouth to press a soft kiss against his lips, “I want them to hear you… I want them to not be able to resist you.” Taehyun said, reminding the Japanese boy about their original plan and his intent to still execute it. Kenta looked down at Taehyun for a moment before nodding. Sanggyun had gotten off the couch and stood besides Kenta, slowly helping him off his shirt and making him lay on his back on the couch. Taehyun let go of Kenta’s cock for a moment in order to fully remove Kenta's pants, leaving him completely naked.

Kenta pressed his thighs together and tried to cover himself, feeling so embarrassed and shy about being the only one naked in the living room.

“No.” Sanggyun demanded, “You look really good, Kenta.~” He said while Taehyun spread Kenta’s thighs apart. Taehyun looked up at both of his bandmates before lowering himself and rubbed his cheek against Kenta’s member. Kenta had never seen Taehyun in this position, he’d made out with his leader plenty of times, even had their hands all over each other, but never had he had Taehyun’s mouth.

Taehyun then began pressing kitten licks along the shaft, occasionally stopping and starting to press kisses along Kenta’s abdomen or nibble down on his thighs. The teasing made Kenta sigh in frustration, he thought it rude if he asked Taehyun to take him already, so he had to wait and let Taehyun do it at his own pace.

Kenta had been so distracted by Taehyun’s licks and nibbles that he didn’t even notice Sanggyun stripping down next to him. He was already half naked most of the time in the dorm, but seeing his muscles up close made Kenta’s heart race. Sanggyun wasn’t shy when he dropped his boxers, cock already half hard. He stood besides them, slowly jerking himself as he watched Taehyun finally take Kenta into his mouth.

It came as a surprise to the Japanese boy and he moaned softly, leaning his head back on the arm rest of the sofa and looking at the ceiling as he couldn’t believe how good it felt. He had only heard rumors from the other members, mostly Donghan, of how good of a cock sucker Taehyun was. But feeling it was a completely different experience. Taehyun started slowly by only sucking at the head of Kenta's cock. Holding Kenta’s cock up from the base, he lowered his head centimeters at a time before coming back up. He took in Kenta's shaft like this, slowly and always making sure to play with Kenta's slit when he was sucking on his head. His other hand started to massage Kenta's balls, making sure to study his reactions to see what made him moan even louder.

“Look at your Hyung, Kenta.” Sanggyun suddenly said, Kenta then looked at the rapper, noticing just how close his now hardened cock was to his face. He licked his lips and reluctantly had to pry his eyes away, however the view he got of Taehyun with his mouth around his cock was completely worth looking away for. Kenta bit down on his bottom lip, not wanting to moan just from _looking_ at Taehyun. However, the way Taehyun kept swirling his tongue against the head, how he sucked on the shaft and took his head in deeper into his throat was too good for Kenta to stay silent. His breathing picked up and he furrowed his brow, his hands gripping at the sides of the couch before he let out another string of gentle moans. Taehyun hummed, pleased from Kenta’s reaction and it simply encouraged him to continue. Sanggyun felt like he had enough of just watching and, like the gentleman he is, began poking Kenta’s cheek with his cock, “Come on Kenta, be a sweetheart and suck on this? Just a little before I pound into you? Wouldn’t you like that?”

The gesture made Kenta look up at Sanggyun, who was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin, Kenta so wished he could smack it. But now Sanggyun began rubbing the tip of his cock across Kenta’s lips, spreading his precum on them. Kenta couldn't help himself and licked it, testing his taste before giving into his own desires.

He knew this was a bad idea. Sanggyun immediately thrusted his cock inside of Kenta’s mouth, almost making him gag. He closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw, allowing Sanggyun to fuck his mouth, they were slow, shallow thrusts but they went down to the back of his throat. Sanggyun’s fingers threaded through Kenta’s strawberry blonde hair which gave him more control of his actions. Kenta would never admit it, but Taehyun felt the cock in his mouth throb every time Sanggyun pulled on his hair. Taehyun let go of Kenta's cock, breathing for a moment and jerking his cock off as he watched Kenta take in Sanggyun's cock. Kenta occasionally moaned against the member in his mouth, even whined as he started to grow more desperate with all the foreplay being focused on him. 

Sanggyun then held Kenta's head down on his cock. Taehyun was amused that no one had come in to see what they were doing as Sanggyun wasn't being shy with neither his moans or his dirty talking. Kenta swallowed around the member as it was forced down his throat, he placed his hand on Sanggyun's thigh while tears were slowly starting to form on the corners of his eyes. Sanggyun finally let go of Kenta's head, pulling away and letting the Japanese boy breath, laying on the couch with a flushed face and a aching hard erection. Taehyun couldn't help but crawl on top of Kenta, pressing a soft kiss against the boy's lips and whispering, "You did so well Kenta.. Do you want to cum now?" Which made Kenta involuntarily whine and nod desperately. "H-Hyung please..." 

Taehyun got off the couch and quickly headed towards his bedroom, going in to retrieve his lube and a bit curious as to what his roommate was up to. Donghan was laying down on his bed, holding his phone with headphones plugged in. He saw Taehyun walk in and didn't think twice about it, simply returning his attention to his phone. Taehyun figured there was no use in hiding what they were doing and bluntly took out a bottle of lubricant, to which Donghan was still oblivious to. He left the door open as he left, he figured that Donghan would never notice even if Kenta started screaming in pleasure. 

When Taehyun returned to the living room he saw Sanggyun sitting on the couch with Kenta on his knees bobbing his head on Sanggyun's cock. Sanggyun sighed happily, leaning his head back against the wall. Taehyun took his time removing his own clothing, not even bothering in interrupting them as he thought the sight was rather spectacular. Taehyun concluded that Kenta was really good at taking in Sanggyun's cock, as it was the thickest of all the JBJ members. Once Taehyun was completely stripped, he realized just how hard he was. His small red cock sticking out between his legs. He joined Kenta on his knees on the floor, grabbing onto the Japanese boy's hair and pulling his head to the side in order to kiss him. Sanggyun groaned when Kenta's mouth was nearly janked off of him but the two eldest kissing was too beautiful of a sight to remain mad for long. Taehyun didn't allow Sanggyun's cock to get too lonely, he started kissing the side of it and lead Kenta to kiss the opposite side, both boys moving up Sanggyun's shaft and meeting at Sanggyun's head. Taehyun would run his tongue over the slit of the cock before slipping it into Kenta's mouth, pulling Kenta in for him to mimic him and ending up making out over the cock. Sanggyun brought the back of his hand to his mouth and bit down on his knuckles, the scene was simply too erotic and frankly it felt too good to be true. 

“You two are so sweet… It almost makes me want to cum across both of your faces” Sanggyun said, gently pushing back Taehyun's cherry red hair before gripping it hard.Taehyun let out a loud gasp in response, goosebumps appearing across his skin. At that moment the three of them heard a loud thump against their wooden floors, they all looked at the source of the sound and saw a phone had been dropped. Donghan was standing on the entrance of the living room, staring at the three very naked and very hot bandmates in his living room. 


	2. Our precious Kenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenta's spoiled.

Oh... my... god...

Was the first thing that went through Donghan’s head when he saw both Kenta and Taehyun making out over Sanggyun’s cock. His cheeks turned a bright red as he couldn’t believe how shameless they were all being.

Donghan did notice Taehyun walking into their room and got annoyed at the fact that he had left to door open. Donghan had stood up to close it but something caught his attention and made him walk towards the living room, as if someone or something was calling for him. He noticed the television was on but nothing was playing on it. His attention was then turned to the three blank faces staring at him, all three boys naked and clearly turned on.

“Fuck..” He said breathlessly and bit down on his bottom lip.

There was a moment of silence, a tension in the air as no one was sure how to proceed. It was Taehyun who spoke up first, waving the bottle of lube in front of his face, “Donghannie… come.” He said, in a soft inviting tone. 

Donghan was completely star struck, he ignored his phone on the floor and took the bottle of lube. Taehyun reached down to grab Kenta’s ass, spreading his cheeks and presenting the Japanese boy for Donghan. ”We haven’t started yet, but your hyungs wanted to give you all a present…” 

Being roommates, Donghan was quite used to seeing Taehyun naked. They slept together frequently and liked to wake each other up with lazy make outs and a lot of grinding. So when Taehyun asked him to help himself to both of his hyungs, how could he refuse? 

Kenta hesitantly turned his attention back at Sanggyun’s cock, kissing the side of the shaft while stroking it up and down. Kenta was mindful of the rapper, not wanting his cock to go soft after Taehyun and him worked so hard to get it at this state. He couldn’t help but gasp against the hard flesh when Donghan’s cold fingers touched him. They were covered in Taehyun’s lube, slowly circling around Kenta’s rim. Kenta has fucked Donghan before, many times in fact, but it was always slow and gentle. It never had a lust that Kenta could feel at this instant, it was never as dirty or quick as he wanted it now. He felt Donghan’s lips press small pecks on his shoulder and down his back. Making him hum against Sanggyun’s cock.

“I can’t believe neither of you told me about this... Hyunbin and Yongguk hyung are going to be so so mad...” Donghan said and slowly pushed his finger inside of Kenta. The Japanese boy opened his mouth in a silent gasp, allowing Donghan to take control and simply arching his back so his ass was sticking out more for the maknae.

 

Taehyun in the meantime covered Donghan’s other hand with the same lube, leading the boy’s fingers down so he could also be fingered at the same time. Once Donghan understood what Taehyun wanted he didn’t hesitate and thrusted his middle finger inside the leader, making him groan in surprise.

“C-Careful, asshole!” He called out but was easily rendered to small whines as Donghan continued fingering him. “Come on hyung, we’ve done it enough times that I know you can take this.”

Sanggyun watched as Donghan made both of the boys moan, Taehyun clawing at Sanggyun’s thigh and the couch as the pace of Donghan’s fingers was a lot different than what Kenta was getting. Kenta rested his chin on Sanggyun’s other thigh, letting out soft breaths and pushing his hips back against Donghan’s fingers as he silently asked for more. Of course Kenta never stopped jerking Sanggyun’s cock, making sure that he was still being satisfied.

Sanggyun could of laughed at how much Taehyun was enjoying getting his hole abused, Donghan quickly pushed another finger inside of him and it made goosebumps appear across his arms. “A-Ah fuck!” He squeaked out and reached out to Sanggyun.

The rapper leaned down and kissed Taehyun, grabbing onto his chin and not allowing him to pull away. Taehyun ended up moaning and pleading against his lips as he hungrily kissed him back. He’d occasionally nibble against Sanggyun’s bottom lip as he wanted and needed more.

Taehyun has three of Donghan’s fingers inside him by the time he was helplessly trembling. He always loved getting fingered by Donghan the most, he had he biggest hands and the thickest fingers of all the members. Sure, it wasn’t as thick as Sanggyun’s cock but it still felt too good. “Please… Please… Donghan just… just fuck me!” He felt too embarrassed at the words that were coming out of his mouth, but he was really desperate. “It hurts... please...”

Donghan was ignoring Taehyun’s pleas. He was busy kissing Kenta’s neck and shoulder, whispering dirty words and phrases since he knew it riled Kenta up the most.

“How do my fingers feel inside you Kenta? Do you like it? Or do you hate it...? You want more huh?” Kenta was panting softly and pushing back against Donghan, his eyes closed and mouth open. 

“H... Hyung... It’s Kenta Hyun- Ah!” Kenta tried to fight back, not wanting to give Donghan the satisfaction of seeing how much his words really excited him. However, it didn’t matter since his face turns a bright red and he cries out when Donghan found his prostate 

 

Kenta rolled his eyes back and let go of Sanggyun’s cock, his legs felt completely numb and he just continued to push back against Donghan’s fingers, his tight hole taking him in easily and Donghan almost wished he could ravish him then and there.

The whole scene was interrupted however when two very confused Yongguk and Hyunbin rushed into the living room, both of them were surprised to say the least. Sanggyun’s cock was hard and he was siting on the couch while both Kenta and Taehyun were riding Donghan’s fingers, none of them actually cared of even acknowledged the two new additions as they were too far gone to stop like they had with Donghan. 

“Shit.” Hyunbin spoke first and had his eyes on the desperate Kenta. Taehyun only bothered to turn his head and look at the two, smiling softly and quietly reaching out for them to join them. 

“Donghan… it’s our turn now.” Hyunbin said a little too eagerly, he was already shirtless so all he needed was to remove his sweatpants and boxers. Donghan pulled his fingers out of both the hyungs, allowing Hyunbin to easily pick up Kenta and placing him on Sanggyun’s lap. Kenta placed his hands on Sanggyun’s shoulders and whined into his ear, feeling rather embarrassed and needy. The rapper could feel Kenta’s smaller cock rubbing against him, he was starting to grind himself down on the rapper as he was desperate for some sort of release. Hyunbin saw this unfold and started to slowly rub himself between Kenta’s asscheeks, the model licked his lips in anticipation as an idea popped inside his head. “Say Kenta Hyung… You should let both Sanggyun hyung and I take care of you…” He whispered while placing both hands on Kenta’s small waist, rubbing his hands on his skin, admiring the softness. Sanggyun looked up at Hyunbin, a cheeky smile spreading across his face as he understood what Hyunbin wanted. “Think he can take both of us?” Kenta’s eyes widened and he looked back at Hyunbin, trying to see the seriousness of his suggestion. It felt almost overwhelming but there was a need inside him and he needed to be filled. “I... I want..” Kenta hesitated, looking at Sanggyun and whimpering when he felt the rapper thrust up and grind herder against his cock. “I want both of you… p-please? I’ve been good! I... i really want it.” He said, slowly and as if trying to find the right words to say right now.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Hyunbin said as he grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube on the floor. He covered his already erect cock in the substance, warming it up by jerking himself off as he saw Sanggyun frot against the japanese boy. He noticed how Kenta’s thighs would tremble against Sanggyun’s. Kenta’s hands reaching back onto the couch and pulling at the fabric, he really was too sensitive and wanted some of the attention off his cock and onto his ass instead. Kenta saw Hyunbin place a knee on the couch, lowering himself enough so he could rub the head of his cock against Kenta’s loosened hole. Kenta hid his face against Sanggyun’s neck, closing his eyes and trying to brace himself as he felt Hyunbin’s cock slowly slide inside him. 

Hyunbin wasn’t very thick but he had the longest cock of all their members. It dragged out a moan from Kenta, making him gasp once the model bottomed out inside of him. Sanggyun had one of his hands around Kenta, reaching back and slowly caressing his hair in case it was too much for him. Meanwhile his other hand was on one of his asscheeks, spreading it and giving Hyunbin a better look of the Japanese boy. “Fuck hyung… you’re so tight…” Hyunbin whispered, leaning over and caging both of the older boys against the couch. He did slow shallow thrusts, making sure to not go any faster until he heard Kenta moan and relax. Sanggyun was really starting to feel inpatient, seeing Hyunbin thrust inside of Kenta and feeling Kenta react by grabbing at Sanggyun or scratching at his skin. It was starting to get to him how he was the first one to find Kenta and Taehyun like this and is the last one to get any of the action. He gave Kenta a playful spank to get his attention before slipping his hand in front of the boy, gripping and massaging at his balls. “Think you’re ready for more sweetheart?” He asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. Instead slipped one of his fingers long with Hyunbin’s cock which made both of them moan. Sanggyun smiled at the reaction and felt confident enough to slip another one. Hyunbin had halted his hips, afraid of hurting Kenta while Sanggyun stretched him out even further. And to be honest, Hyunbin was never able to last too long, he always got too excited or it always felt too good, so he controlled his breathing and tried to make himself last longer for Kenta’s enjoyment. 

Kenta held his breath for a moment while Sanggyun fingered him with two fingers, “I-I feel so full G-Gyun..” He whispered between pants. It took a moment before he could move his hips, “I-I don’t know if I can t-take you.” Kenta said before Sanggyun pushed a third finger inside, spreading Kenta more than he has been stretched out before. “You can and you will do this. I promise I’ll make you scream.” Sanggyun said while pulling on Kenta’s hair so the boy would sit up. Sanggyun saw all of Kenta at that moment, he saw the boy’s strawberry hair sticking to his forehead, he saw how glowing and shiny with sweat his skin had become, he really looked godly and they had barely started. Sanggyun replaced his fingers with his cock, slowly pushing it into Kenta’s entrance. Kenta was digging his fingers into Sanggyun’s skin while gasping sharply. Sanggyun felt extremely different than Hyunbin, Sanggyun was thick and although the length wasn’t as long the stretch made Kenta feel like he would implode at any moment. 

Kenta looked at the ceiling, his mouth open and tongue slightly sticking out, “A-Ah! Ah!” He said repeatedly. Hyunbin and Sanggyun both waited for Kenta, they didn’t want to hurt him and once Kenta was ready he started doing small bounces on both of their cocks. His moaning got louder and louder as he was so full, Hyunbin’s cock was shoved even deeper inside him by Sanggyun’s. Soon they found a rhythm, Hyunbin would push in first, while Sanggyun thrusted out over and over again. The pressure and tightness was multiplied when Sanggyun’s cock was added. It was so hot and it made Hyunbin’s cock throb inside him. It didn’t make matters any better when he noticed Sanggyun staring at him, his face becoming flushed in red. 

“Hyunbinnie… You’re doing so good… Making our Kenta feel this great…” He reached forward and started pressing kisses up Kenta’s neck, still keeping eye contact with Hyunbin. “Isn’t that right Kenta? Don’t you love Hyunbinnie’s cock so much? He’s such a good boy.” Kenta nodded desperately at Sanggyun’s words, small groans of struggle coming out of his mouth as he wanted to push himself down further on both of their cocks. ]Sanggyun’s words made Hyunbin’s thighs tremble, needing to hold onto Kenta so he wouldn’t fall over. Hyunbin’s breath was harbored and he struggled to keep up with Sanggyun who was thrusting faster inside of Kenta. 

Kenta looked over his shoulder at the model, feeling his throbbing and knowing that he was close. Hyunbin was a lot louder the closer to climax he got, he would bite down on his lips and groan loudly while still trying to keep up with Sanggyun, who would only smile satisfied with his teasing. Hyunbin dug his fingers into Kenta’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises even if it wasn’t Hyunbin’s intention. Kenta reached back and pulled Hyunbin closer, pressing his back against the taller boy’s chest. “Y-Yeah Hyunbin… just like that baby… Fuck.. So good… You feel so good…” Kenta said in a sultry tone, knowing that’s what Hyunbin liked to hear the most. 

Sanggyun was honestly impressed with how Kenta was behaving, he leaned back and let the Japanese boy take control, looking at how he was pushing himself down on both of their cocks, coaxing Hyunbin to his orgasm while holding himself back. Sanggyun made a note to take a video of him next time.  

It didn’t take long before Hyunbin came, moaning against Kenta’s ear and releasing his load inside the Japanese boy. Kenta took this chance to pull Hyunbin closer and kiss him softly. It was a bit awkward at this angle but it made Hyunbin smile nonetheless, satisfied and happy with what they just did. He pulled his cock out as he knew he wouldn't be able to stay standing for long and collapsed on the sofa. Kenta felt warm and happy as he saw the tired out Hyunbin, however he also felt his cum slowly drip out of his ass and onto Sanggyun’s cock. A sharp thrust inside him took his attention back to the rapper who had been patiently waiting. “Don’t get too comfortable sweetheart.” He warned and grabbed onto Kenta’s waist, pushing him down onto his cock as hard as he could master. Kenta leaned forward as he was thrown off balance, his hands grabbing onto the couch once more while Sanggyun kept drilling his cock inside him over and over again. He closed his eyes and simply let his moans leave freely, he was easily the loudest one in the room even if there were three other people having sex besides them. 

Sanggyun felt like heaven, Hyunbin’s cum added extra lubrication which made it easy for him to go faster than before. The noises that came with it were also music to Sanggyun’s ears, even if it made Kenta cringe slightly. It was a wet squelching noise every time Sanggyun thrusted inside followed by Kenta’s gentle whines. Kenta could feel Sanggyun abuse of his prostate, expertly thrusting and pressing on it, not giving Kenta a single moment to rest. Kenta was sure he wasn’t going to last, and those thoughts were just reinforced by Sanggyun grabbing his cock and starting to jerk it off at the same pace as he was thrusting. Kenta’s thighs quivered and he tried to squirm away from Sanggyun’s hand but the hold the rapper had on him was too strong. Kenta started thrusting into Sanggyun’s hand, throwing his head back and enjoying the ride. He honestly looked beautiful, he was lose and wet for Sanggyun, a perfect fuck hole for him to finish inside. 

“You close baby?” He asked, while speeding his hand up. This made Kenta look at him and nod desperately, rather esthetic to Sanggyun finally letting him cum. “P-Please..” Kenta whispered and leaned down to kiss Sanggyun. Their kiss was oddly soft for what they had been doing. Kenta didn’t break the kiss, not even after he released into Sanggyun’s hand, some of his cum getting on the rapper’s stomach and chest. Sanggyun let go of the boy’s cock and fucked into him several more times before he finally released. Hyunbin’s and his cum mixing inside the Japanese boy and the full feeling made him sigh against Sanggyun’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO IT'S BEEN A WHILE HASNT IT!!!!1   
> I decided to make this a 3 parter cuz when I was working it I was trying to change perspective from Kenta to Taeh and it just- didn't flow right. SO THIS IS IT  
> I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE I HOPE YALL STILL LIKE IT ILY THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT WOOOOO


	3. Just How Taehyun Likes It

When Hyunbin took Kenta in his arms that left Taehyun for Donghan and Yongguk. Donghan took his fingers out of the older boy and gripped his waist with both of his hands. He slightly dragged him across the floor to get him away from the couch and from Sanggyun. He let one of his hands move in front of Taehyun’s naked body, gripping at his neck and pushing him flush against Donghan’s clothed chest. “Hyung I’m going to destroy you for being so naughty.” He whispered into his ear, making him look as Kenta was placed between Sanggyun and Hyunbin.

“I’m going to make you cry, just how you like it.” He threatened while squeezing gently onto Taehyun’s neck. Taehyun placed both of his hands on Donghan’s thighs, feeling his erection trapped inside of his jeans and started to grind his naked ass against it. Donghan smiled at Taehyun’s movements, leaning down and letting out a satisfied hum against Taehyun’s ear, “Fuck... Such a desperate whore.” He said before he started nibbling at the outer shell, the light tugs and bites made Taehyun whimper. 

Yongguk looked at the scene with flushed cheeks, he nervously gripped at the edge of his shirt trying to figure out what he should do. He thought the visual of Donghan and Taehyun was too intimate, he felt like he was spectating something he shouldn’t be, but he still couldn’t look away. Taehyun noticed this and opened his mouth slightly, trying to gasp for air. Not that Donghan was choking him too hard, if anything he would just need to breath slightly harder though his nose to actually get enough oxygen. But with Yongguk's stare on him and Yongguk enjoying it, he wanted to put on a show for him. 

Donghan then let go of Taehyun and started to undress himself, flinging his shirt across the room and taking his jeans and boxers off in one swift movement. Yongguk then moved towards the other end of the couch, far away enough from the other three and directly in front of Donghan and Taehyun. Taehyun tried to reach for Yongguk, crawling on all fours towards him while Donghan got completely naked. He only managed to reach Yongguk’s knees when he felt a hand on his waist from Donghan reminding him where he was. Yongguk also stopped him, cupping his cheek gently and smiling down at the eldest member, “Not yet Hyung..” He said while caressing his cheek, feeling the soft skin. “I just want to watch for now.” 

It slightly hurt Taehyun’s pride, as he didn’t understand why wouldn’t Yongguk want to fuck him…? 

All thoughts were pushed aside when he felt Donghan’s hand on his back, pushing him down so his chest was to the floor and his ass was up in the air. He forgot how strong Donghan could be because no matter how much he struggled, he couldn’t lift himself up one bit. Donghan then started to rub the head of his cock on Taehyun’s entrance, which made the eldest cease any movement. He looked up at Yongguk who was bitting down on his bottom lip and staring at Taehyun’s ass. He could tell the Chinese member was pressing his thighs together, maybe trying to hide how much the scene actually affected him. Taehyun was about to call out for him when Donghan thrusted inside of him without warning. Taehyun’s mouth opened in a loud moan and his eyes rolled back. “A-Ahhh..” He said in a higher pitch than usual. Donghan didnt thrust or move inside him, just bottomed out and waited for Taehyun. 

Donghan already knew what Taehyun would do. They had done this so many times, had enjoyed each other so often, it was one of his privileges for being Taehyun’s roommate. He got to touch and explore every inch of Taehyun's skin late at night without having to kick anyone out of their room. 

Taehyun clawed at the floor, closing his eyes and whimpering pitifully as he waited for the stretch to cease. “F-Fuck! Donghan…” He complained, looking over his shoulder and pouting lightly. He loved it thought, and Donghan knew this. The younger boy still didn’t move and didn’t allow Taehyun to push back either, making the eldest sob in frustration. “Donghan!” He’d call out but the youngest still wouldn’t do anything, still wouldn’t give Taehyun any type of release. It was a game Donghan liked to play, he wanted to see Taehyun completely desperate. He wanted Taehyun to beg for it, which unsurprisingly didn’t take much. Taehyun looked up at Yongguk, his eyes already watering and Yongguk cursed under his breath. 

“Tell Yonggukkie what you want Taehyun.” Donghan suddenly called out, looking at the other boy who simply sat there motionless. 

“Y-Yongguk…” Taehyun started, his cheeks flushing at the embarrassing words that were running through his mind. Yongguk was the only person still fully clothed in the room, his bulge was obvious against his pajama pants and Taehyun wished so badly he could have it. His mouth watered at the thought of it, opening his mouth and panting slightly. “Yonggukie… I want Donghan to please _please_ move inside me… He’s so big, he is stretching me out _so good,_ but it’s not enough… Please make him move Yonggukie please..” Taehyun whimpered and reached out, gripping at the Chinese boy’s ankle. Yongguk looked up at the ceiling, trying his best to practice self control and restraining himself from the pleasure.

“Yongguk-Hyung, should I give Taehyun what he wants?”

Yongguk still refused to look.

“Hyung look at me.” Yongguk did as he was asked.

Yongguk nodded as if he was in a mantra, embarrassed at how badly he wanted to see and hear Taehyun being pleasured. A single nod and Donghan did as he was asked, pushing Taehyun down even harder onto the wooden floor. Taehyun’s breath was pushed out of his lungs and he was forced to spread his legs wider, his knees slipping. Donghan was hard and deep inside him, Taehyun could feel every pulse and throb of his cock as he ruthlessly drilled into him. 

“A-Ah!” Taehyun would let out little yelps, gripping at Yongguk’s ankle with a feverish grip. It felt so good and he felt warm all over. Taehyun could hear Kenta moaning next to him, he saw the way he took Hyunbin and Sanggyun in. He also noticed how Yongguk was still not touching himself. He pressed his cheek against the floor, it felt cold and hard but he couldn't do anything about it. “D-Donghan… P-Please let me…” He started but the words got lost in his throat, Donghan didn’t stop rocking into him and distracted Taehyun as much that he couldn't continue speaking. 

Yongguk might of magically read his mind because he called out for Donghan to stop. “I want his mouth.” He finally announced his desires and finally undressed himself, enough to expose his cock. Donghan lifted Taehyun just enough to allow him to see it clearly, a warm smile spread across Taehyun’s lips, excited to finally finally give the Chinese boy some pleasure. 

Taehyun was on his knees, kissing at Yongguk’s thighs and looking up at him while the boy lazily jerked his own cock. Yongguk’s eyes never left Taehyun’s as he inched closer and closer to his cock. Donghan waited, looking as Taehyun kissed over Yongguk’s hand as he was holding his own dick up for the older boy. Taehyun’s lips kept dragging up, kissing to the tip of his head and jutting out his tongue to play with the slit of his cock. Yongguk sighed as he was sensitive to the area, and him denying himself anything until this moment heightened that sensitivity. Taehyun expertly swallowed down Yongguk’s whole member, he had warmed up when he played with Sanggyun’s and admittedly the Chinese boy wasn’t as difficult to take in as Sanggyun. 

Yongguk moaned and grabbed a fist full of Taehyun’s hair, pushing him down and keeping him in place. Not moving or doing anything just letting him warm his cock up. Regardless of the stillness between the three of them Taehyun’s skin still felt like it was on fire, he controlled his breathing and closed his eyes in order to concentrate in swallowing around the cock in his mouth. He could feel Yongguk’s thighs and abdomen trembling, Taehyun being an expert in what his members want and enjoy the most. 

Donghan became impatient and began hallow thrusts into Taehyun once again, they weren’t as deep or intense as they had been once Taehyun was only his but they still felt good. Taehyun moaned around Yongguk gripping at his knees, scratching mindlessly at the skin. Yongguk whimpered since Donghan’s thrusts added a new movement to Taehyun’s mouth, making it almost overwhelming. His grip on Taehyun’s hair loosened slightly but when Donghan noticed that it just made him thrust more.

He wanted to push Taehyun further onto Yongguk’s cock, so he gripped Taehyun’s waist with both hands and focused on pushing harder and **harder** into him. Taehyun gagged against the cock in his mouth out of surprise from the intense and sudden change of pace. He thought he was going to be gently pushed over the edge of his orgasm but Donghan stayed true to his promise, wanting to rip it out of him. 

Taehyun’s eyes watered once again as he became overwhelmed, the cock in his mouth being pushed further down his throat and sometimes restraining his breathing but he took it all in. He took in Yongguk’s moans who were getting louder and louder, he took in Donghan’s harsh breathing and groans of pleasure, he even took in Kenta moaning into completion from being thoroughly fucked. Taehyun’s squeezed his closed eyelids, allowing a gentle flow of tears to fall down his cheeks onto Yongguk’s lap. He wanted to cum so bad but Donghan wouldn’t let him, he fucked him hard and played around his prostate but never hit it right on. Taehyun could feel the pressure in his abdomen, his shoulders growing tense. He wanted to finish just like Kenta had. He wanted to feel good and feel both of his members cum inside him. He wanted it so bad, he tried to let out a whine, which was only muffled by Yongguk. He was helpless and at the will of the younger boys. Even if he wanted to plea and beg, he couldn’t and this was a bigger torture than being chained up and not allowed to touch himself. 

Taehyun’s torture soon came to an end when Yongguk pushed the eldest member off his cock, he was panting hard and his hands scrambled to grab at his shaft. Taehyun opened his eyes just in time to see Yongguk’s cock, towering right in front of his face, shoot his load which arched back down onto Taehyun’s face. It hit his forehead, some of it got into his hair but he still opened his mouth and welcomed any drop, wanting to savor and taste him. Taehyun moaned loudly in pleasure, regardless of not being able to cum, making his members satisfied brought him that same feeling. His chest felt warm and there was butterflies in his stomach from how much of a good boy he was. He smiled once again, and rested his head on Yongguk’s thigh while Donghan continued to fuck him. 

Once Yongguk was done, Donghan had no reason to hold back. He fucked Taehyun hard and stopped avoiding Taehyun’s prostate. He enjoyed the way Taehyun’s moans got louder and louder with each thrust, enjoyed seeing Taehyun come undone under him, feeling him tremble from how good it felt. It didn’t take long before Taehyun finished. Releasing onto the wooden floor and Donghan followed closely after, marking Taehyun as his own with his spunk inside his hyung. 

 

 

After they were both satisfied Sanggyun slowly lowered Kenta down into Hyunbin’s arms, who gladly held the boy. Sanggyun stood up in order to start cleaning up. 

Sanggyun saw Donghan holding onto Taehyun on the floor, shaking his head as he threw a towel at the two love birds. “Come on, I’m not cleaning up your mess for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY IT'S DONE.  
> Yeah... I know I know it's been a LONG time coming.  
> Please enjoy the porn and ignore TheOneWhoShallNotBeNamed.  
> I just wanted to get this out of my mind and chest before I start any more stories!  
> I hope it was enjoyable even if it has been a while and my writing style changed a bit (Improved thankfully).  
> I have a lot more stories now so if you guys would like to check it out I'd greatly appreciate it (LOTS of more smut too for yah nasties<3)
> 
> Anyway early Happy Birthday to the Love of My Life Nano-Sama~

**Author's Note:**

> Please blame Nano for putting this idea in my head and please blame my brain for developing it so much ;w;  
> I found out I really really love writing Kenta? It's just.... so fun and cute???? I promise a lot more in the next part and if I take forever to post it please bother me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/DonghanbeJoyful)  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope it was enjoyable comments and kudos are appreciated~~


End file.
